


Why are you crying?

by oumami



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 10:13:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oumami/pseuds/oumami
Summary: more misakoro shit





	Why are you crying?

**Author's Note:**

> this is so dumb and it sounds way more serious than it is  
> here is the original prompt: https://cream-cheese-and-bagels.tumblr.com/post/170988424042/otp-prompt-22-person-b-crying-person-a-hey

Misaki always came home to something new everyday after work, and usually she just laughs it off and plays along with it because, well, it’s Kokoro and there’s not much she can do to stop it. 

However, today as she pushed the open to their apartment open, she found Kokoro in the kitchen sobbing. Immediately, she dropped her bag and darted over to her girlfriend.

“Hey, what’s wrong? Kokoro!” Misaki exclaimed, confused and worried. Kokoro looked up at her, tears staining her face, and grabbed Misaki’s hands.

“S-so, you know that bread I love so much that I always beg you to buy?” Kokoro stifled a sob. Misaki, even more confused, just sighed.

“Um, yeah? But how does that have to do with you sobbing?”

 

“Well, I thought we didn’t have any, but I found it in the cabinet! And I was s-so excited, until I realized it was stale…” Kokoro continued, still choking out sobs. Misaki sighed again, she already knew where this was going.

“And I tried to microwave it and everything but it just won’t unharden and I was really looking forward to it…” Kokoro buried her face in Misaki’s chest, and Misaki realized she had no choice but to play along now. She pressed a kiss to Kokoro’s head, and pulled her into her lap.

“I’m really sorry about that, Kokoro. How about we go out and buy some, maybe hang out in town for a while? I can call Kanon, or Hagumi or Kaoru if you’d like.” Misaki smiled, and Kokoro blushed a bit.

“I-I mean, that sounds nice but, how about just me and you?” Kokoro blushed even more, causing Misaki to even giggle a bit.

“Of course, anything for you.” 

Kokoro pulled her into a hug and they got up to get ready. Even though she could be overdramatic and silly sometimes, it only made Misaki love her more.

**Author's Note:**

> i promise im working on actual fics but i cant stop writing misakoro im having problems  
> hope you enjoyed! kudos & comments are always appreciated


End file.
